Secrets
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Working title. Each Frontier Brain has a secret but the others don't know it. I don't know what they are, you have to find out yourself. Maybe rated M later. Mostly Darch/Thorton's POV.
1. What happened to you?

**A/N: If you've read chapter 103 of _Lucian, MD_, I suggest you do, because it explains what happened to Thorton. If not, that's fine. I won't tell you though because it'll spoil it. If you want to know, message me. That's only if you've never read it.**

**Oh yeah, only Palmer has been shown in the anime, so I hope they aren't OOC. Darach gets a sugar rush on sodas and kinda loses the ability to think straight. **

**Another thing: I have _NOT_ seen the episodes with Palmer in English yet! I hate the English version! I'll try to watch the Japanese version with (English) subtitles. Don't judge me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Darach's POV**

I sighed and looked at Thorton. Ugh, how I hated battling the bastard. He always beat me no matter what Pokémon I had. We were battling in secret because we both wanted to date Caitlin. I wanted to walk up to him and break that stupid gadget of his but I'm too smart for that. "Come on Staraptor, Aerial Ace!" Staraptor's beak glowed while flying through the air at his Houndour. Stupid little bastard just moved out of the way.

"Houndour, Dark Pulse," he simply commanded. His eyes widened when Houndour opened its mouth just when it was about to attack. "Umm… Darach… I forgot to take my anti-seizure medication…," he sighed.

"I'll give you a minute, run and go take your medicine. That's fine with me," I nodded. He grinned and sashayed off in his smart-ass way that he already is. Smart-ass is taking the highest-levelled math classes, quantum mechanics, biochemistry, chemical engineering and astrophysics. Crazy ass, I swear to God I'm going to kick his ass if says another word about how fucking smart he is.

"Star…," she landed beside me.

"It's OK Staraptor, we'll defeat him, even if we don't – we can try again. I'd do anything to be with Caitlin. I'm tired of greasing up my hair. It makes me look ridiculous. I need to look nice… I'm taking a shower as soon as this battle ends," I sat down on the floor next to Staraptor. She tucked her feet under her belly and snuggled up to me. "I don't know what else to do."

"Hey Darach, what are you doing on the floor?" I jumped up and turned around to see Dahlia. She was beautiful but not my type, besides, Palmer proposed to her.

"Whoa, Dahlia, you scared the hell out of me there! Please tell me when you're coming, could you please tell me when you're behind me? I'd appreciate it."

"Oh sorry about that, I'll warn you next time. I forget that you don't like being snuck up on," she patted my head. "I have to go now, plan more of my wedding!" She pranced off.

"Bye then," I shrugged. I smiled because I was more than just invited to her wedding, I was her _best_ man. That was an honour and I really appreciated it. No one has _ever_ asked me to be his or her best man. I sighed and stood up. I looked over to the corner to see Thorton's Houndour sitting in the corner sleeping. I smiled again and walked over to one of the vending machines. Thorton, being a smartass that he already is, told me how to get several sodas only inserting the right amount of money for one soda. I smirked, inserted the money and pushed these buttons: first, last, middle and first again. Out popped two Cokes and two Dr Peppers. Staraptor chirped happily and grabbed two of them with her feet. She flew over to one of the many tables and put them down on it.

"Cheers to another beautiful afternoon. I wonder where Thorton is," I opened the Dr Pepper and started chugging it. "I know Caitlin doesn't like me doing this… I told I'd stop but I can't. I love sodas so much, it's not even funny."

"Star…"

"Yes, I should get off my lazy ass and actually do something. I'm thinking of going Hoenn for a while, how does that sound? Shall we go visit my sister there? Hmm?"

"Star!" She chirruped happily.

"I take that as a 'yes', so let's go, after Dahlia and Palmer's wedding. It'll be fun," I grinned. "I wonder what's taking so long, I hope Thorton's okay…" I looked at Staraptor. "Boy, how I'd love to have some nice French wine now. Maybe a drink of Chardonnay with Caitlin?"

* * *

**Thorton's POV**

I looked long and hard into the mirror. I sighed. I didn't want to take this medicine the rest of life. "My life will never be the same… if I forget; I'll just end up hurting myself…"

"_Cheer up Thorton, I'm here with you, I'll always be here to remind you to take it Thorton, don't let it get to you. Just be yourself and I don't care if you have to take it I'm your best friend._"

"You're right Shaymin; I just have to be myself!" I smiled. "Do want to watch us battle? I know I can't use you, but you can watch if you want to."

"_Sure thing, hon,_" she replied and flew around the bathroom. I smiled and walked back to where Darach and I were battling.

* * *

**Darach's POV**

I looked the ground because I was bored of waiting for Thorton. I was about to fall asleep when Thorton came back. He looked… different? He had straightened out his hair, put on a tuxedo with a rose in the pocket, black slacks and a white undershirt; he also had fancy black shoes instead of his regular shoes. He also got rid of his yarmulke-looking thing on his head. I know he had tried to grow a moustache but he had gotten rid of that, too. For once, he was smiling and walking elegantly rather than sashaying. "Hello," he smiled while bowing.

My jaw dropped and locked in its place. What was he doing? Was he copying me? All I could make was a gagging noise in the back of my throat. "T-Thorton… I'm not gay but I must say… you look fucking gorgeous! I-I mean beautiful!"

"Are you sure you're all right? Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Yes," I lied. "But no… I'm actually bi. I have been for a while now. My sister had a boyfriend and we became good friends even when she broke up with him. He was fucking sexy, I must admit. I did some things that were unforgivable though… not telling you what they are though, because it was extremely embarrassing when I got caught."

"Oh… umm OK then," he replied. "Prepare to lose though, because I'm ready to take Caitlin out for a date!"

I smirked.

**TBC**


	2. Some secrets revealed I

**A/N: Bout time I updated this. BTW, I have a slight Irish accent but it's more Oklahoman. :P**

**Oh yeah – I wasn't sure whether to have the Battle Frontier in Johto or Sinnoh. Sinnoh is my favourite region. I think it'll still be located on the island of Battle Zone. :D**

**P.S. I tend to slur, "I dunno" a lot. It sounds like "I'unno."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"So, how many Pokémon do you want to use?" I asked.

"Let's do one-on-one, because I get bored of battling sometimes." That didn't seem like him, but I just shrugged. Thorton's Shaymin sat on one of the many tables, eyeing us like a hawk. "Go Houndour!" Thorton commanded. The small dog yawned, looked up and cocked his head. He barely moved as he walked to the middle of the ring.

"Thorton, I think he's tired," I sighed sharply, tsking. The little dog whined and ran behind me, hiding between my legs. "He's just a puppy… where did you even get him?"

"I dunno," he slurred. Typical – he has random Pokémon of unknown origins all the time.

"Ooh! A battle!" Argenta squealed happily. Oh Lord, shoot me down. She is normally calm until a battle ensues. She loves watching them like what Shaymin is doing.

"Hi," we both said in unison to her.

"Loser gets to take Argenta out," Thorton smirked. She was gobsmacked and had the 'what-are-you-talking-about?-Me?' look on her face. I sighed and waited for him to let a Pokémon out. He finally got a poke ball from his belt, tossing it on the ground. A Zapdos appeared.

"Where the hell did you get that?" my jaw dropped .I shouldn't have asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. I sighed. It didn't matter anymore where he got his Pokémon. He was just going to say 'I dunno' in his slurring yet nearly German accent. It was a light accent but I could tell it was German. I don't what kind of accent I have, probably Irish. My name is even Irish for "oak".

I smirked. I had my secret weapon – an Entei I had found when I went to Johto for two years. Smartass was too dumbass to know that I had an Entei. I only use it for battlers that battle me for the Gold Print. Staraptor cawed and perched on one of the joists above. The poke ball was hidden in the profundity of my belt, so no one could find it. Staraptor was smart – he already knew what I was doing. He knew exactly which Pokémon I was going to use. "Go!" I threw it on the ground. Thorton sniggered.

"You put seals on your poke ball?" he burst out laughing but it soon ended just as soon as the blue flames cleared. He seemingly choked on his own expectorate. "A-an Entei – where did the hell did you get that?"

"'I dunno'," I replied teasingly. "No, I'm joking. I lived in Johto for two years. I befriended him and he accepted me. Just like how Noland befriended his Articuno! Now, let's start! Go, use Eruption!" I smirked. Entei roared and smoke gushed out of his mouth. Hot embers crashed town on the Zapdos, weakening and burning it. The Zapdos screeched, trying to shake the pain away. Thorton shuddered. The ash and lava dispersed. Staraptor seemingly chuckled.

"Predictable," he waggled his finger. "Now I know you have an Entei. All right Zapdos, let's use Shock Wave!" he ordered. Zapdos opened its mouth and released a light blue ray at Entei – causing him to flinch slightly. He shook it off and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Use Extrasensory, then Entei," I commanded. He fired a multicoloured beam from his eyes. Zapdos responded with a Shock Wave but the two attacks cancelled each other out. Alternatively, I thought it did, until I saw that part of the beam had hit Zapdos between the eyes. Zapdos screeched as I smirked. It felt to the floor, fainting.

Thorton lost to my best and strongest Pokémon. The arrogant, overconfident son-of-a-bitch lost. I started laughing. "I finally won," I smirked again. "That's what you get for being overconfident."

Argenta squealed and grabbed Thorton's arms. She had the tightest grip of any woman I had ever seen. "I get to take you out!" she giggled. She gave him a big smooch on the cheek, causing him get a hard-on; she gasped at this. No one had loved him quite like that. "Thorton… oh I have a secret! I love you! I always have!" she hugged him tightly. I chuckled.

"See you later Thorton, I have a princess I need to escort to the Survival Area!"

"Why Survival Area?" Argenta asked, cocking her head. "That's not sophisticated enough! Go to the Resort Area!" she winked. I sighed.

"All right, I'll go there then. Maybe she'll like it. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" she giggled, not letting go of Thorton. Thorton had the biggest blush on his face, trying to hide his hard-on. It didn't fool her though; she could see and feel it.

* * *

**Thorton's POV**

I watched Darach walk off while his Staraptor and Entei followed him as well. My blushing certainly didn't fool Argenta, she certainly saw and felt my hard-on. She kissed me deeply, her tongue touching mine, letting go of my thin arms. I moaned happily, "…I love you too, Argenta… I was just too scared to say so…"

"I knew it… ever since you first laid eyes on me…" she didn't seem to be herself – she was calm, not squealing like a little girl. "I have another secret. I want to be calm, like you. I want to stop screaming. I don't think it's right for someone my age. I think I have ADHD or something."

I sighed, this reminding me of my meds. "I'm sure there are meds for it, but I dunno," I slurred. "I have a secret too. I want to be like Darach. I'm tired of being so arrogant. I want to be normal… I want to be loyal, proud, humble, selfless… or whatever…" I threw my arms around her; she patted me on the back.

"Shh… it's all right hon," she calmly.

"H-hey… would you like to come with me to Jubilife City and eat some dinner at my house? I'm not a very good cook but I can cook some things…"

"Sure, that'd be nice," she nodded.

"All right, let's go," I smiled and nodded while letting out two Pidgeot….

* * *

**A/N: Meh… I forgot what I was going to say. **

**Oh, wait, now I remember. I thought it'd be funny if Argenta raped him.** **XD I was this: ~~~ close to doing so!**


End file.
